


Whispers Of Distance

by betssjoness



Series: Whispers Of Distance [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betssjoness/pseuds/betssjoness
Summary: A long distance relationship can be hard. Especially if you have never met each other before.This story is about Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.  Betty lives in a small town named Riverdale, just outside New York City, and Jughead is from Australia. They live thousands of miles away from each other.They both love to write, in fact that's how they met. Betty and Jughead both write on this writing app named "Wattpad". One day Jughead dm's Betty, complementing her stories.After Jughead's text they keep in contact, becoming closer and closer. They go fromacquaintances to friends, to best friends, to a couple.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Whispers Of Distance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712494
Kudos: 2





	Whispers Of Distance

Chapter One  
\-------------------

No one's POV  
Bullying. It's something our infamous Betty Cooper got to experience every day. Betty Cooper, a nice, sweet and loving girl. By this description you would think everyone would totally adore her. But, not in this case. Betty was a beautiful blonde goddess and everyone knew that. They just had a grudge against her. Why you may ask now? Well, it had nothing to do with her but with her parents. They weren't horrible, they had never abandoned her, they didn't abuse her. In fact they were great parents. But their pasts, that's why everyone hates Betty. They blame her for what her parents did a long time ago. Our dearest Betty doesn't like to talk about it, to anyone. But who would she have? Everyone hates her as we said before.

Betty's POV  
I hated it. The stares, the whispers.  
Every day that I walked into the hell hole named school, people started giving me death glares and started to whisper. Bullying. It's something I've been dealing with my whole entire life.  
Sometimes it even got physically.

I sighed and walked trough the doors of my school going directly to my locker, my head hung low, trying not hear the whispers or see the glares.  
I opened my locker and heard a sharp voice, from a person I really didn't wanna deal with today, from behind me.  
'Well, well, well, if it isn't Betty Cooper.' she laughed.  
'What do you want Cheryl?' I asked her.  
'Well cousin, I heard some whispering here at school about you.' she laughed again.  
'And what might that be?' I sighed, annoyed. And she clearly noticed because she raised her eyebrows.  
'That you're a betrayer.' she almost screamed trough the hallways.  
'What have I done this time?' I sighed again.  
'Oh well, you probably know about this. I heard your parents did something horrible a while ago. They turned in the most feared gang in town because they were selling drugs. Now that's something bad. We had been living with peace between the Northside and the Southside for a long time then until your parents turned the Ghoulies in.'  
I closed my eyes, trying to stay calm.  
'My parents did that to make the town safe. It was not safe with the gang dealing drugs to younger kids.' I started digging my nails into my palms.  
'Well, Betty, that's why everyone feels betrayed. We have rules in this town you know. And your parents can't seem to follow them so you and your pathetic family can go and live somewhere else, don't you think?' and again, she laughed, an evil laugh.  
'And now poor little Betty Boop is stuck with us.' she mocked in a baby voice, but not the sweet kind, believe me.  
I turned around, starting to look red from anger. And I couldn't stop myself anymore and slapped her. SLAP. Right across the cheek. Gasps erupted in the hallway. One coming from Cheryl and myself.  
'I-I...' I tried to say something but the words were just stuck in my throat.  
A circle started to form around us, around me.  
'You filthy bi-' Cheryl tried to bring out but was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the speakers on the wall.  
'Elizabeth Cooper and Cheryl Blossom, please report yourself to the principal office.'  
I swallowed deeply and made my way trough the crowd, going towards the principal's office, starting to feel anxious.

After school...

Betty's POV  
The principal ended up calling my parents and asked them to come pick me up early to go home and calm down. I didn't really get a punishment, just 2 weeks of Saturday detention.

My mom sighed. 'Honey, you have to tell us what she said.'  
I just looked down sadly.  
'Sweetheart, we're not mad at you. You got your punishment for slapping her. Now please, tell us what she said.'  
my mom asked again.  
'The Ghoulie incident...' I said softly, almost as soft as a whisper.  
'What was that hon?' she questioned.  
'She talked about the Ghoulie incident and how our family is pathetic okay?!' I nearly yelled and ran up the stairs to my room. I closed the door with a loud smash and let myself fall onto my bed. Tears started to form themselves in my eyes and seconds later they were falling out of my eyes like a waterfall. After a while I calmed down and I decided to check my phone. I was a huge fan of Wattpad. I even write stories on there myself. Mostly it's just fiction, but sometimes I write other stuff. Anyway I opened the app and saw that I had a message in my inbox. No one ever reached out to me so this made my mood go up immediately. I opened the text and saw that it was from someone named 'Jug-head'?

J- Hey there, just wanted to say that I am totally in love with your stories :)

I smiled. Somebody actually reached out to me. This was the first time because I didn't really know any people from outside Riverdale and everybody knew me here so they all avoided me.

B- Hii, thank you so much! You just made my day 10 times better. :)

I smiled and turned my phone off.  
At least one good thing happened to me today.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! This is also posted on my Wattpad account so if you want to, check it out. xoxo


End file.
